


Happened in a Dream

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Consent Issues, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Drinking & Talking, Incubus Foggy Nelson, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt can't remember the dreams is why it's got MDC listed, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negotiations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Questions, Reveal, Succubi & Incubi, Wet Dream, all parties are consenting at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “Foggy,” It always started with a chuckle, light but lingering touches, warnings that he was there before any bigger touches.Matt hummed as he seemed to drift up from a dream, “Buddy, you keep moaning my name like that, and I'm going to keep showing up,” oh he couldn't get rid of the stupid grin on his face. He had a Love/Hate for these dreams. Was Foggy's hair this light or that dark? Was his eyes lidded, as if dreaming or sleep groggy himself? Was his grin really that dopey and lopsided when he climbed up to straddle his partner?
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Foggy,”_ It always started with a chuckle, light but lingering touches, warnings that he was there before any bigger touches.

Matt hummed as he seemed to drift up from a dream, “Buddy, you keep moaning my name like that, and I'm going to keep showing up,” oh he couldn't get rid of the stupid grin on his face. He had a Love/Hate for these dreams. Was Foggy's hair this light or that dark? Was his eyes lidded, as if dreaming or sleep groggy himself? Was his grin really that dopey and lopsided when he climbed up to straddle his partner?

“What can I say? You're the biggest thing in my life, I can't really help thinking about you.” He always pulled away the first time Matt tried to pull him in for a kiss.

“Just, try to keep that in mind in the waking world, buddy... Try, to remember this time?”

“I always remember,” he already felt sex drunk. He always loved these dreams.

“Buddy, you know I love you, right?”

“You're here, aren't you? Why wouldn't I know you love me, if you're still here?”

“Because sometimes, all the time, you seem to forget... I just, gotta keep reminding you some days.”

Matt reached up, of course Foggy was naked, bare skin under his hands as he pulled him forward, surprising him enough to steal a kiss, “I always love you, buddy. I, I never should have backed down when we met... I just, wasn't ready for any of that, then.”

Foggy finally let his shield down, turning more passionate as he kissed back, “Can you fuck me now?”

Matt moaned and grinned through the kisses, nodding even as he felt Foggy groping at him and stroking him, “Yeah, I really want to.”

Foggy moaned as Matt slid into him, gasping when Matt shifted, “This, this isn't about me, buddy, this is about you. Don't worry- I'll get mine.”

“It's always about you, Foggy,” Matt smirked, not letting Foggy do much more than grind and kept the angle, earning lidded panting and sloppy kisses.

“But, seriously, it's- oh, you're always the best, it's about you, not me-” Foggy let out a whine, as Matt shifted them to lay him back, testing his angle before grinning as the one below him keened and clung, “Matt, seriously, this- oh, fuck, keep that up, I'mma come.”

“Good, I love it when you come.” Matt smiled as he kissed and nipped at his neck, chuckling at the squirming and clinging, moaning when Foggy clenched harder, trying to milk him, “No, you're not getting me with a cheep shot like that, not this time.”

“Fuck, buddy, come on! We- we're almost out of time here. Just, please, oh, oh,” Foggy panted and shifted, voice trying to crack as he clung before Matt moaned. His thrusting stuttering as he finally felt them both cresting. Foggy fell back, smiling, “Talk about a photo finish...”

Matt hummed against Foggy's neck before wincing and groaning, glaring at the shifting and forever annoying alarm clock. “Ugh,” he reached out to shut it up before grumbling at the time, feeling like he didn't even sleep. He winced at the clinging of the sheets and glared, shuffling to his feet and glaring as he gathered up his sheets to throw them in the washer. He needed to get laid... This always happened when he'd been disregarding his urges for intimacy.

Matt grumbled at Foggy's name being called by the time he'd gotten out of the shower, “I'm up, I just honestly don't want to be.”

“Oh, one of those nights, huh?”

“Mhm, doesn't feel like I slept at all. Can we just Cancel Wednesday and call it done?”

“Nope, buddy, up and at'um, we got three cases to go over by next week, we are on a time crunch.”

Matt smiled, at least someone had some fun last night from the way he heard Foggy bouncing around as he headed over, “Damn, so canceling next week is off the table too...”

“I am stopping right now to bring fresh coffee, buddy. Don't worry, and we'll stop off at the bakery on the way over, get some muffins for breakfast.”

“Oh, Foggy, you're too good to me,” Matt hummed as he started pulling on clothes. “Oh, um, grab something- I'm forgetting something...”

“Oh, right! Karen needs more notepads. Thanks buddy! I almost forgot about that.”

“Um, don't put it on the company card-”

“Right, we're right on the line this month. I got an extra 5 bucks. I'll just grab enough to make it through until the next win comes in.”

“What's the chances of an office supply store owner needing legal counsel?”

“Oh, buddy, don't wish that evil on poor office supply workers!”

“Yeah, yeah, just, keep an eye out for one won't you?”

“Oh, both eyes, wide open buddy. I'll be there in... oh, shit, it might be 20 minutes with this line...”

“You promised coffee, Nelson.”

“Yep, and I am a gentleman, I always deliver!”

Matt was already practically moaning at the thought, “Don't forget to let them know it's for me-”

“Real cream, cane sugar, yep yep, buddy. Murdock special coming right up.”

“Too good to me, Foggy.”

“Somebody's gotta be, Matt... You deserve someone being good to you, buddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was leaning heavier on Foggy than usual, his head drifting toward his shoulder as they walked, his little slice of heaven resting in one hand while Foggy still had their muffins tucked into the crook of his arm, “Those smell really good. Dutch Apple was it?”

“Dutch apple cinnamon pie muffins. Little 'basic bitch' don't you think?”

“Oh, I can be a basic bitch when I want to, Nelson...”

“Yeah, plus it's a nice change from basic blueberry.”

“You got up to some fun last night,” Matt grinned as Foggy sighed and chuckled. “Soooo, details?”

“You know, you can only live vicariously through me for so long, Murdock...”

“Hey, I like your stories, so-”

“Well, he's, kinda like Marci, I guess. Not a 'one and done' and not the 'clingy one-night stand', but- it's a comfortable thing.”

“Ah, so a second or third night stand?”

“Well, it's- more a 'hey dtf' thing than that.”

“Oh, why haven't I met him? Must be a hell of a guy to put that spring to your step and keep you grinning that hard.”

“I- How- ya know what, Murdock, I'm just going to go with 'smell' and 'knowing me forever' as how you can tell...”

Matt chuckled, “If I remember right, you like your guys stacked. So, I bet he's built.”

“You are not Sherlocking me right now, buddy...”

“Oh, totally Sherlocking you-” Matt stumbled when Foggy acted fickle and nudged his elbow out as if they were turning, “And he's gotta be good, obviously, if you're still picking up his calls.”

“Oh, he's good- He's... really good.”

“And considerate if you're this happy. I remember that last guy... you were grumpy as hell for days-”

“Just, that guy. He- well, let's just say we didn't click, and he threw a fit about it. So, yeah, that guy was a one and none.”

“Ouch, no wonder you were pissed for days about that.” Matt smiled, “I bet he's flexible- You always love flexible.”

“Oh, so flexible... but we didn't get flexible last night. He'd had a rough night, just wanted some TLC, ya know?”

Oh, he knew well... he could really go for some TLC right about now. “Yeah-”

“Too bad I couldn't get his focus off me, I mean, come on, what's the point of riding if I'm not going to be able to be in control?”

“Oh, the bad kind or good kind?”

“Oh, so good kind, he's just, he's the considerate type. Problem being, you throw two of those in a bed together and sometimes it just turns into this, mock fight trying to get each other off, ya know?”

Matt snickered before shrugging, “I always just focus on who's with me, so- It, helps with the, uh, sensitivity thing. Keep them distracted and I'll still get mine, it just might be before they can get theirs if I don't do it right.”

“Ah, yeah, that- I can see where that's a problem.”

“So, can I get his number?”

Foggy snorted and shoved him, “You don't go for guys, Murdock... At least none I remember hearing about.”

“Eh, probably just waiting for the right one. You know I have two types of relationships.”

“Yeah, all or nothing... Which, be you Matt, but sometimes, a little fun between friends is just fun.”

“Yeah, but sex always complicates things. It's just- sex is bound to relationships with me. If I want to be with someone it can't start out with sex and if I don't then sex is an option, but it's usually just a once or twice thing.”

“It sounds like you're lonely buddy, wanna do some old fashion cramming for these cases at home after work?”

“With Thai and beer?”

“Oh yeah, and my describing the latest movie on our watch list!”

“A sleep over, you mean?”

Foggy shrugged, “Sleepover- friends being friends- date, whatever you want it to be.”

Matt actually broke out laughing as he shifted when Foggy announced they were crossing, “Alright, it's a date.”

“Just so you know, I am not a cheap date-”

“Oh, you're the easiest date though,” Matt snickered, “All it takes to get an 'I love you' is another round at the bar.”

“Only for those I mean it, the rest takes a lot more.”

“Really?”

“Hey, it doesn't count when I'm working alright?”

“Mhm,” Matt smiled as they headed up the stairs. “So, Thai tonight?”

“Yep, and beer and banging our heads against the wall over these cases...”

“I'll make it up to you,” Matt leaned over automatically and kissed his cheek, making Foggy freeze as he set his cane by the door, “Morning, Karen.”

“Morning,” Karen was smiling, “Looks like you two had some fun last night. You didn't invite me?”

Matt shook his head, “Nah, I stayed in, Foggy, on the other hand, had some fun without us both though.” He grinned at Foggy's flailing arms before heading into his office.

“Oh? We expecting a fourth joining us? Because whoever they are to put that glow in his cheeks needs to stick around.”

Matt smiled, “I asked if I could get his number, Foggy seems a bit protective of him, so it might take some digging.”

“One of these days, Murdock, you're going to get harassment charges,” Foggy finally called while Matt shook his head.

“Add it to the list of charges.”


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was happy, grinning, loose limbed from a few too many bottles of beer and a full stomach as he leaned against Foggy as he rambled off some new information they hadn't gotten transferred over to Braille for him just yet. “And you said I was an easy date,” Foggy chuckled as his shoulder shrugged upward, knocking Matt out of his pleasant haze.

“Hmm?”

“You're about to fall asleep. Want to put the rest of this off for tomorrow?”

“Haven't-” Matt rubbed his eyes, “We haven't even gotten to our movie...”

“Yeah, well, I know you'll keep bashing your head against the wall until you black out, so, I'm calling it. Bedtime, we can postpone the movie night.”

Matt mumbled and shook his head, “I'm awake-”

“Buddy, your eyes haven't even opened this whole time... You're dead tired, and gettings some-” Foggy suddenly jerked back, making Matt blinked and leaned away-

“I'm sorry, that was, out of line,” Matt had leaned over to kiss him, and- Foggy had bolted in panic.

“Wait, Matt, hold on...”

“No, it's- I was out of line, I'm, sorry. You're right, I'm- I- we should call it a night.”

“Matt, buddy, um, stop, please,” Matt's hands were grabbed as he tried to start cleaning up. “Just, listen first alright? But, please, don't just- hide away from this. You're drunk-”

“I'm not, drunk, yeah I'm a little beyond tipsy, but I'm still capable-”

“You're exhausted-”

“That, that part is true-”

“And I'm not taking advantage of any of that. And, I can't, I can't let you kiss me right now, alright? Because that'll make all of this worse. So, would I kiss you? Any fucking time or day of the week, but right now, if I let you kiss me, you would no longer be capable of consenting, and I'm not going to put you through that, alright? Alcohol and exhaustion will... it makes it worse, alright? So, no, we are not kissing tonight, we're going to get you some sleep, and in the morning we're going to get the whole story out there and in the open and if you still want... this, or that, or whatever, we'll talk with a true clear and level head.”

Matt stumbled when Foggy lead him to the bed, “This, sounds like a breakup...”

“No, not- not that I want it to be, but-” Foggy sighed as he made sure Matt remembered to pull off his shoes and socks, “You're not the only one with Secrets, buddy... Mine, just, never really needed to be brought up since you- kinda shunned me the first time I dropped a hint but then, I just figured you were one of those straight edges that just wouldn't bend. I guess I was wrong, and- after so many times of... begging me to be, involved, um, I just, kinda- What can I say, Murdock, I've always been Weak for you.”

Matt flinched at the kiss against his cheek when Foggy pulled the blankets up, “You said you weren't kissing me...”

“It's, I'll give you the full information after some real rest, okay? So, just, no moaning my name tonight alright? Just, rest.”

Matt hummed in confusion, “Foggy, what's this about?”

“Just, it's about Me, not You, or This or whatever it could be, it's just- Me.”

“You're... staying, right?”

“Yeah, buddy, I'm staying. Just, sleep.”

Matt hummed as he settled in to sleep. _“Foggy,”_ his smile fell as he blinked at the frown and foot tapping.

“Buddy, I told you, just sleep tonight, none of... this, not tonight. You need rest.”

Matt reached out, “Will you at least stay?”

Foggy sighed, “Alright, I'll- I'll stay, but no... no kissing, okay buddy? Not tonight.”

He hummed as Foggy settled in beside him, “Just rest-”

“Yeah, buddy, drift off into the deeper Realms, but I'll stay here with you at least until you do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Foggy grumbled and threw off the blanket when he heard Matt's alarm going off in the bedroom, “That man does not know what sleep is... I swear to god...”

Matt was grumbling back, “I can hear you,” the damn alarm clock called out the time as he shuffled around.

“Yeah well, you don't... Just, throwing that out there...”

Matt was wiping his eyes, still half dressed from the night before, “So, what do I need to understand about this?”

“You, oh boy there is just- Okay so, um, for starters... You have been just, moaning my name for- so long, I just... I mean, oh, you're never going to believe me-”

“Try getting your thoughts together, I'm going to get a shower...”

“Yeah, a shower might be best.” Foggy could hear the water running through the old pipes, deciding to make something to eat while he waited it out and tried to figure out how the fuck he was going to explain all this. He couldn't stop chuckling at the possible starters while rummaging in the fridge, finding some eggs and a few take out containers. “Murdock, what have I said about taking care of yourself?”

“You are always complaining regardless of if I have stuff in my fridge or not, Foggy,” Matt grumbled on his way out of the bathroom. “Should be some cereal in the cabinet. I kept knocking it off after getting that wine spread from-”

“Yeah, I wondered where that went...”

“It doesn't look good to have it at the office, plus my apartment is the closest to it. So, just head over if you want some.”

“I'm seriously debating having some...”

“I'm not stopping you, just remember we have to work.”

Foggy sighed when Matt chose to grab and orange and start peeling it, “Look, Matt-”

“I overstepped, I understand, I'm, I'm sorry-”

“Murdock, just listen, alright? I, uh, when I kiss someone, my uh, saliva can- lower inhibitions. And, a few other things.”

Matt snorted, “Nelson, I know I've heard you were a good kisser-”

“Just listen, please. I'm speaking Chemical here, Murdock, not skill. Though, yes I am skilled. I'm meaning, if I'd kissed you last night, there- wouldn't have been any chance of that not going- It's like, an Aphrodisiac. A, drug... It's why I don't start things out with kissing, it's why I'll, do everything I can to keep from a straight on kiss before I get consent.”

“So if I did this,” Matt blinked as Foggy pushed him back, raising a brow when he tried to lean forward.

“If you do that, now, we won't make it to the office... We have work, so, just, leave kissing out of the equation for now. Just, at least until you fully understand what's going on.”

“Then, if you were okay with last night why wasn't it okay?”

“It wasn't okay because you were already under the influence and inhibited as it was with the- ugh, and then you just moaned and begged my name like a fucking porn star wishes he could and I just- I'm so fucking Weak for you, Matt... Every single fucking time, I just-”

“I, you slept on the couch-”

“Yeah, and you were just, ugh... But I gotta admit, I loved being the little spoon.”

Foggy winced at Matt's head tilt and brow raising, “You, were the little spoon...”

“In the dream, yeah. Remember? I, I still wouldn't let you kiss me, but I said I'd stay...”

“You, that,” he bed hadn't smelled like Foggy, hadn't smelled like he'd stayed beside him during the night. “So, you're saying, that- You were In my Dream?”

“That's, another... Gift, I suppose. If, if I'd have kissed you there, you wouldn't have remembered at all... I'm, glad I was able to keep you from kissing me this time.”

“This- this time?”

Foggy winced, “I told you, you just keep... Calling me, just, Wanting and Begging, wanting affection and attention and- I'm so fucking Weak for you, I always have been! It doesn't help that, the very first time you were so... distant afterward I- I thought I messed up, overstepped. Hell, I did overstep...”

Matt shifted, “How, how often do you... visit my dreams?”

Foggy winced and shrugged, “I, I don't go where I'm not welcome. I, try to stay away, but good God, you've done nothing for weeks now but Call me... I try to limit it, because if I don't give you time to actually Rest, you get exhaustion like yesterday. But, you've Called me, 3- 4 times a week... I just, get run down and tired and Hungry and good God, Murdock you're so fucking repressed that you are just like a 7 course meal, buddy. You, seriously, need laid.”

Matt snorted, “Yeah, I, thought that was what that was too...”

“I've, I've never taken advantage of you, physically at least. I know, dreams are- subconscious, they're desire and lust and just- But, to an Incubus, they're... they're consent. Especially when you're begging for one in particular, so I just, reacted. But, it's never been in the Physical Realm, only the Dream one. I was just,” he sighed completely at a loss for how to explain it to someone without his background. “You were, basically begging me to eat you, alright?! It's, it's like, it's really complicated but it left you open for any Dream Walkers to come after you, so, when you got desperate enough I just- I helped you silence the broadcast.”

“So, a pity fuck?”

“Fuck me, hell no, there was no pity there... Not a single fucking ounce... If, if anything it was- Trying to protect you and, God you're still the best lay I've had, and that's saying something right there. Even if your dreams are extremely vanilla, Murdock. Seriously, not even a wardrobe?”

Matt snorted, “Well, it was just about sex during them, wasn't it? Why'd you need clothes?”

“Matt, one of these days, when, when we figure out what the hell this is, if- if you still want it to be Physical, if you're able to look past my fuck ups and- everything, I'm going to show you some real fun.”

Matt shuffled, “You, only ever came into my dreams when I wanted you there, right?”

“Yeah, I, I've checked up on you, I'll admit, during... rough times, but I didn't stay or anything. Not unless you've invited me into it.”

“But you were always invited, it was me that called you-”

“Matt, your subconscious mind, it's not consent... not really!”

Matt snorted, “Foggy, that, this, might be one of the only times my brain helped me figure my shit out for me.” He nudged his arm, “So, what we do, when I'm asleep, it's-”

“All subconscious, nothing Physical. It's just a dream, a fun dream, sometimes... really fun, and a bit draining but, it's- a dream.”

“But, you recall it, even if I can't?”

Foggy nodded, “Yeah, I, always remember...”

Matt shook his head, blushing, “What's, um, my favorite act in them?”

“Oh, you love it when I ride you, well it starts that way. You, always love just, touching and letting me ride you... I can never get you to stay in that position though! It's infuriating, I'm trying to get you off and then you just, end up on top and just, driving me away from my goal with your cock. You are the only fucking partner I've ever had with an actual prostate seeking cock... Like, seriously, HOW?!”

Matt shrugged as he scratched as his still damp hair, “I just, pay attention and, when I find something that works I keep working at it...”

“Oh, you find it every fucking time, and I've had partners that wouldn't know where the fuck that thing was even if you were drilling into theirs!”

Matt cleared his throat, “We, need a conversation change, we do have to work, and this is- getting distracting.”

“Right, work, shit, are we gonna be late?”

“Not if we get a move on it...”

“Moving,” Foggy smiled and sighed, a bit relieved as Matt headed to brush his hair again to help it dry some more.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Foggy,”_ Foggy sighed the moment Matt knew he was there.

“Buddy, we, seriously, I told you we need to talk about all this before-”

Matt smiled and nodded as he tugged at his suit, “I remembered clothes.”

Foggy blinked down, “Huh, you did... Color scheme is a little darker than my usual taste, but- I'll let it go.” He finally glanced around, “And, we're not in a bedroom... Oh, has my confessing that I kinda like the idea of an Us outside of just working together kindled an office kink?”

“Not, really, no, um, we're, talking- I thought maybe the office might be a better set up I guess.”

“Alright, Murdock, office it is. There will be a Rule though. Even if you just want this to stay 'once upon a dream' kinda thing. I can't kiss you here. If I do, you'll forget everything.”

“Well, since apparently you were adamant I couldn't kiss you at all...”

“It's not that I don't want to kiss you, buddy, really and truly I want that through your thick skull, it's that, if I kiss you Here or the Physical Realm, it will lead to... Oh boy, so many possible problems.”

“You told me, your kiss is an aphrodisiac. I'm, aware.”

“It's not just that, I mean, yeah it is but it's- ya know how you described your senses being like, way above 11? My kiss, can do that to normal every day people. It, it can get you shuddering with just the softest touch, hell if I get enough of my saliva in your system it can get you off.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I, had an Ace girlfriend... she, liked kissing and touches, cuddling, basic making out but she hated actual sex, it just- she was one of the repulsed type of Ace when it came to actual sex, but loved when I kissed her and- apparently I was able to get her off on it if we went long enough. And, she was just normal sensitivity range, Matt. You, hell, with you it could throw you into some sort of sensory spiral...”

Matt shifted to sit on the desk, Foggy rolled his eyes at the leg shifting apart, “Sounds fun.”

“No, no, we're talking, that's what you said. None of that-”

“None of what?”

“You, with the flirty posturing. You only do that when you're trying to get attention...”

“I do not,” Matt chuckled, “I'm, trying to be comfortable, because that thought, at least here, is keying me up and you said it yourself, we're talking, that's all.”

“It doesn't help I've wanted to put you over that fucking desk for so fucking long, it helps even Less that Karen has fantasies of watching me do it...”

Matt blinked and shook his head, “Wait, go back, what?”

“Karen... she's- ugh, okay so you know how I can like, oh... Ugh! Desire, Lust, Sex, it's my thing, alright? It's, fuck it's like food to me. I can taste it in the air probably better than you can.” Matt snorted, earning a grin from Foggy, “You, want me to grab you by the throat and lay you over that desk... Tell me I'm wrong.”

Matt blinked, “Honestly, it hadn't crossed my mind until you brought up, but I'm not against it.”

“You want me to fuck you...”

“That, we're talking, as much as I want to, we're just talking tonight, right?”

“Yeah, but I will give you this little tidbit of information, it won't- I can't do that here... I can't, key you up, and give you an experience you've never had. Your imagination only goes so far. You've experienced sex, at least with women, and from how quick and easily you reacted our first time at it, you've experienced at least the giving side of anal sex. But, you've never been on the receiving end. I couldn't guarantee orgasm. Some folk's imagination just isn't that good. Others, well, it's more a mock orgasm. Not as satisfying or filling, actually.” Foggy blinked and groaned, “Shit, we're almost out of time...”

“How, what?” Matt reached automatically, frowning when his watch made no sense to him, “What do you mean?”

“Um, you're, like really good about keeping your sleep schedule, so, I can already feel your mind starting to wake up, expecting-”

Matt blinked and jumped, awake and aware of the alarm screeching at him to get up, shutting it off as he grabbed his phone, smiling when it started calling Foggy's name. “Yeah, sorry, you were saying?”

Foggy sounded amused, “I can tell when you're about to start waking up on your own... So, you remember?”

“Yeah, it- was weird but, I remember.”

“Things like the lights not working right and stuff before I got there? Or, wait, do you dream in color or your normal sensory awareness?”

“Not, always color, um, most of the time, sometimes I remember dreaming I still had my sight but it's just, off too.”

“Yeah, that's your brain trying to fill in the gaps your memories can't. What, what do I look like?”

“Um, just, you? But, less... like I'm taking you in with my senses and it's more like I'm seeing you? At least I think that's how my brain interprets it.”

Foggy let out a groan, “We gotta get ready for work...”

Matt sighed, “Yeah, that's a thing we have to do,” he grumbled as he got up, “So, this kiss thing-”

“Murdock, I'm warning you, seriously, um, it's... strong.”

“How strong?”

“Like, there's a reason I get all the details before kissing kinda strong. There's negotiation going on before we even touch lips if I've found someone I'm interested in or that's interested in me.”

“What, like, roofies? You don't... smell like anything like that...”

“You know, the fact that you, ya know what I don't honestly want to know what I smell like but it's like, Ecstasy alright? Just, heightens sensation and completely lowers the whole social physical restriction limits and stuff. It can get, pretty strong with some, others are a lot more resistant to it. So, yeah, we are having Massive discussions, private ones, in person before anything to do with anything is involved, because I know you Murdock... You got a thing for kissing.”

Matt snickered, “It's, complicated to explain.”

“Buddy, I can make kissing like sex for most people, I understand the oral fixation, alright? Oh, by the way, um, it's topical too so, um, might wanna keep my mouth away from any already sensitive areas. It could send them off any charts you got.”

“Ooooh, now you have Got to give me more information about that-” Foggy sighed, grumbling to himself about how he was supposed to be getting a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for the night, I'm going to get some sleep, it's already tomorrow my time zone


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was even more relaxed than he had been in days, it made Foggy happy to see his buddy happy though the flirty hinting in his posture was a touch worrying to him. Matt had this habit of warning with glances and sudden reaches before kissing and Foggy was paranoid he'd go for a kiss and he'd miss the warning signs. “So, the weekend is finally here,” oh don't do the lip lick, that meant moving in when it's paired with that adorable little head drop and shift.

“Nope, still working, we got a whole lot of discussion we gotta do-”

Matt sighed, “Right, so, your place or mine?”

“Yours, buddy, you'd be more comfortable there anyway.”

Matt shrugged, “I can be comfortable anywhere.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “That's a lie. There's a total difference between your 'home' comfortable and your 'elsewhere' comfortable, buddy...”

“So, we're discussing right? How this, is even going to work?”

“Yep, I need a list of things that are a no go, how far or in what direction you want this to go... if you only want it to stay a Dream or have it,” Foggy's hand shot up when he was pulled closed, covering Matt's mouth, “And none of that... I'm serious, no surprise kisses. It's, I'm serious about that, we all need to be clear headed for this conversation.”

Matt sighed, shifting back, “Alright, yeah, I, just, really want to kiss you.”

“Yeah, I know, which, it's getting a little annoying having to be on high alert. I'm actually trying to think here.” Foggy shifted away again and grinned, “I'm going to get you a gag if you keep it up...”

Matt was blushing so bright as he grinned and tried to hide the fact, but Foggy knew, “I'm not against it.”

“Alright, so the list has started, you're not against gags,” Foggy was smirking, while Matt blushed ever harder and raised a hand to hide his face. “We'll figure the rest out once we get to your place, crossing-” Foggy shifted his arm to single the turn toward the street.

“I'm not against restraints either,” Matt mumbled toward his ear. “Just, no stress positions.”

“Got it,” Foggy smiled, shifting his arm to wrap it around Matt's waist as they walked. “Oh, does general kneeling, subservient style position count as stress positions or only those actually putting stress on the joints?”

“I've got no problem being on my knees, just remember they're getting old.”

Foggy cracked up, “Well, if you weren't out and about flipping around like a kid ever night, you might not have that problem...”

Matt groaned, “Foggy...”

“I'm just saying, take care of yourself better, buddy.”

Foggy froze, oh Matt you little shit... “Mmm,” Matt hummed the moment he pulled away, hand reaching up to brush over his probably tingling lips. “Oh,” he licked his lips, tilting his head as Foggy pulled him away from the crowd to try to do an assessment or at least keep his best friend from doing something stupid in the middle of God and New York... “I really want to do that again, but a real kiss this time-”

“Yeah, well, that's not going to happen, not without a lot of discussion, I already told you that.” Foggy was keeping distance, but Matt, not matter how much he looked to want to, stayed back. “So, can we get home, buddy, or am I going to get stuck blowing you in a filthy alley? Because as many different things as that would check off my 'Murdock fantasy list' as it would, I can smell those dumpsters from here so I know that's probably the only thing keeping you from jumping me right now.”

Matt had actually shook his head as he chuckled, “I'm okay, Foggy.”

“You, are smelling like dessert right now, buddy, which means you have a whole hell of a lot of control than most people do, it doesn't mean you're okay. So, no more stealing kisses, alright? I mean it.”

Matt had actually taken a deep breath, wincing and glaring toward the offensive smell before nodding, “Yeah, no- no more stealing kisses. Can we head home now? I, uh, might be good at keeping a lot of responses in check but it's, really taxing after awhile.”

Foggy smirked around the third time Matt touched his lips, “Are they, sensitive or numb? You're lucky I didn't have my mouth open when you gave me that peck...”

“They're, tingling, just, not like any tingle I've experienced before. Kinda like, almost like I tapped something electrical against them, that little spark to the touches.”

“That pretty much cements no kissing then, if that was just a kiddish press of lips, my saliva will probably throw your entire system into overload.”

“No,” Matt whispered, “Please? I, I want a real kiss- Even if it's just once.”

Foggy had gone quiet the rest of the walk back to Matt's apartment, making him worry as they headed up the stairs. “You want a real kiss,” was finally said as Matt nodded, “Alright, but, that means no- none of this, not tonight then. If, if I give you a real kiss, I'm not moving forward until I get all the information, so that- if anything comes up or makes you uncomfortable I know what's not welcome. Would you, deal with that, alone, if I kissed you?”

Matt looked like a kicked puppy, “What, if I offered you a counter? What if I told you exactly what I wanted to happen tonight... would, would that mean you'd stay?”

Foggy actually let out a whine, “I'm way too fucking Weak for you. What do you want tonight?”

Matt smiled, pulling him closer, “I want to feel your pulse inside me before the end of the night.”

Foggy snorted, “Buddy, can I get a translation on that, please?”

Matt shook his head, “I want you to fuck me, is that clear enough? But, if we don't get that far, I, I want to feel you inside me in some way, even if you end up calling it off or- I react weirdly to your saliva.”

Foggy snickered, “Do you have lube?”

Matt nodded, stepping back to raise a hand toward the bedroom, “Yeah, I have lube.”

“Good, now- If I have to, I will gag you with your own tie... But, one, real kiss... Then no more mouth to mouth, alright?” Matt was nodding, grinning as he licked his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

“ _Foggy,”_ Matt hummed, blinking when he was alone before smiling as Foggy shifted against him, flopping an arm over his shoulder.

“You, are a beast, Murdock... There's no way you're ready to go again,” Foggy's face was tucked against his shoulder, making the words and the warm breath radiate from it. “I swear... you're like some sort of human Incubus...”

Matt snorted, “Is that a compliment or a complaint?”

“Oh, so much both right now. I gotta get some sleep, Murdock. I'm a Physical world dweller, I don't live here, I just visit.”

“So, this is overtime?”

“Mhm, I'll have to get you the bill, you are racking up a huge tab.”

Matt was chuckling as Foggy held on tight, “If I'm keeping you-”

“You think I'm goin' anywhere you're wrong... Unless you want me gone, then I'll whine and mope and try to pull your kicked puppy look but I will leave if you want me to.”

“Why'd I ever want you to leave?”

“So, are we just cuddling after wearing you out, or-” Matt smirked, it turned into a grin when Foggy stopped him from kissing him, “Or, are we having some fun?”

Matt was smiling when Foggy leaned back, “What type of fun did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I can think of at least one new experience we can have, but, it will be on by my rules.”

“Oh, what type of experience?”

“Well, we might not have gotten as far as we wanted... but we did get far enough to at least have some fun.”

“You're already in my bed, Foggy, no need to woo me.”

Foggy chuckled as he shifted, earning a whine before Matt was shifted onto his stomach, “Buddy, tell me your deepest fantasy...”

“Foggy, you said it yourself, I'm vanilla.”

“Do Not make me think of options, or they'll be my fantasies, not yours.”

“Ooooh, what fantasies do you have?”

Foggy snickered, “Oh, as often as you hit all my hot Dom buttons in court, you will turn beet red by the time I get through even a quarter of what I have...”

Matt hummed at the hands running down his back, “Here I thought you were the one wanting me bent over the desk...”

“Hey, desk, witness stand... all the same to me, buddy. Just depends on if you've got a kink for being watched.” Foggy took note at the shudder, “So, are we just cuddling here, or am I going to show you what this all could be?”

“I would, buddy, I really would, but, I keep getting this... throbbing ache every time you-”

“Push your buttons,” Foggy smiled against his back, “Did I finally drain you?”

“Yeah, I, think you did,” Matt smiled as he shifted, curling around his partner. “Rain check?”

“I'll hold you to that.”

Matt smiled, “I, can still kiss you like this right?” His lips ran along his jaw, “It's just, a mouth kiss that triggers the memory loss?”

“Yep, no lip smooching and you're good.”

“What about here?” Matt was grinning as he kiss across his chest, shifting downward at Foggy's chuckling.

“Oh, everywhere else is good. Just, don't forget, this effects me too, so, if you don't want to have to clean the sheets, might wanna keep it PG.”

“I already have to clean the sheets, what's a few more patches?” Foggy jumped and chuckled as Matt nipped at his hip.

“You, uh, ever-?”

Matt blushed, “Sort of...”

“Mmm,” Foggy moaned, “Oh, I'mma need more than a 'sort of' there, buddy.”

“Like I said, you like flexible.”

“Oh, God, yes I do,” Foggy moaned as Matt felt fingers slip into his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt fumbled when the alarm went off, tapping it and curling back around Foggy who chuckled, “I really hate waking up without a reason.”

“Mmm, this is a reason. It's a good reason,” Matt mumbled as he smiled and nuzzled against his shoulder. “So, the... how does all this work?”

“Well, it starts out with some very fucked up family, and kinda ends up a refugee story. Generations back, we were, Incubi and Succubi, just, vampires preying on sexual energy. We were, different then, much less... Well, let's just say, back then we weren't nice people. It was all about, prey and Hunger and feeding that Hunger, and now... Well, it took us getting away from the uh, rest of the Family to learn and see Humans as more than just, cattle I guess. I guess it's a good thing we did though, because I wouldn't be able to do this if we hadn't,” Foggy was smiling as he hugged Matt tight. “Incubi are creatures of Lust and Sex, um, Love is, it's their Kryptonite, it hurts them. Like, think vampires and crosses burning pain, hurts.”

Matt hummed, “You said, if you didn't- when I was dreaming, I would have called someone else to me... If, if Love hurts them, how would they have been able to-”

“The Dream Realm holds a lot of things, buddy, some nice, some not so nice and some just purely evil. But, it's not Physical, it's not, what was needed to protect you. This, this is enough to help keep you safe,” Foggy smiled as he hugged him closer, “But, the Dreams weren't, I was just, a deterrent, and honestly it was probably more dangerous for me than I should have risked but, you're worth it.”

Matt smiled, “I hate that I can't kiss you.”

Foggy blinked and smirked at Matt's hand covering his mouth before kissing the back of his fingers, “Well, you could, I'm just, warning you there's a bit of an outcome from it if you do.” Matt pulled him closer, making him grin and chuckle when he felt the press of a forehead against his, “I love you too, buddy.”

Matt smiled, shifting an arm behind his head, “You know, we never got very far last night...”

Foggy snorted, shifting away before patting at Matt's chest, “Yeah, but I bet your testicles are sore from being over worked.”

Matt snickered and shrugged as he blinked at the ceiling, “You're not wrong.” He sighed before reaching out, pulling Foggy close, “Fuck it.”

Foggy hummed in confusion until Matt grabbed him, drawing him in and kissing him. “Matt, careful with that.”

Matt was panting, reaching out before backing off, as if unsure, “I'm, I'm okay.”

“The shivering and panting tells me otherwise...”

“It's just, difficult to really focus, that's all.”

“When your senses are all electric, and all you can think about is, wanting more?”

Matt was giving that dopey grin while he reached out, leaning closer, “Yeah... something like that.”

Foggy was smiling when Matt gave him a swift peck on the lips before pulling back, “You okay?” He got nodding as Matt tried and failed to calm his breathing. “You sure, buddy? You've got goosebumps.”

“It's like, electricity, but the good kind-”

“There's a good kind?”

Matt chuckled, flinching and tensing as he nodded a little quicker than usual, “Yeah, there's a good kind. Um, just, everything, everything feels like a caress and, just, so much but the good kind of so much.”

Foggy was smirking as Matt rolled onto his back, just panting and tensing, “You tapping out, Murdock?”

Matt shook his head, his eyes finally opening as he grinned, “No, just... trying to make it last. Don't, don't know when we'll get to do this again.”

“Whenever you want, buddy, but I highly suggest not doing this in public.”

“No, never in public... this, wouldn't go well in public.”

Foggy hummed, licking his lips, “Buddy, you are just, right on that line... Tasting delicious.”

“Yeah?” Matt smiled as he leaned closer, “Do I?”

“You always taste delicious, buddy.”

Matt finally shifted, turning to straddle Foggy, “I love you.”

Foggy actually had the audacity to jerk backward and laugh, “Buddy, say that again when you're not under my influence, alright?”

Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Then you better buckle in for a long wait, because I'm always under your influence.”

Foggy grinned as he hugged him close, “Just, so you're aware... You, uh, passed out when you tried for full skin to skin contact...”

Matt blinked, “Huh?”

“You're dreaming now, buddy... You, uh, went under, probably due to sensory overload.”

Matt shook his head, blinking again, “Really?”

“Yeah, so, no more kissing, alright? At least, if you wanna remember all this.”

“Um, am I crushing you, if I passed out...”

Foggy pulled him down, grinning, “Only in the good kinda way, but honestly we'll probably both wake up kinda sore.”

“Um, I can wake up, so I'm not-”

“Nah, this, this is perfect, just the way it is.”


End file.
